


What Remains As Shadows On The Brain

by TrappedInSonder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Gay, IronStrange, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sleep, StrangeIron, Therapy, Therapy Mention, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInSonder/pseuds/TrappedInSonder
Summary: It had been then that he’s noticed it; What had started as the slightest jolt and head roll had turned into panicked breaths and tightening limbs. Stephen rose his head up, watching carefully at his reflection in the mirror to guide the alcohol wipe, held in a trembling grasp, when a soft, frightened groan, no, whimper, sounded from beside him. He froze almost instantly, his cool metal gaze shifting just to the left to watch the other in the reflection.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	What Remains As Shadows On The Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi, my lovelies! Sonder back from the dead with a rather out of the blue StrangeIron fic! I absolutely adore this ship and had a bit of muse so I thought I'd throw something together! As always, if you liked it, please leave some Kudos and let me know what you thought in the comments!

_“If it comes to saving you, or the kid, or the Time Stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die.”_

Strange had noticed, recently, now that he’d taken up a mission that required his return early in the morning, how Tony shifted and shuffled in his bed, sweat beading on creased brows. 

_“How many did you see?”  
“Fourteen Million, Six-hundred and five.”   
"How many did we win?”_

He would come in at 4-5AM when his patrol ended. Every sight would be the same if Tony had decided to sleep that night. 

_“Why did you do that?”  
”There was no other way.”_

The most recent time he had noticed it, he had quietly made his way into their shared bedroom, a gentle sigh upon his lips as he briefly caught the sight of the other, but a shadow-casted bump beneath their silver quilt. 

_“If I tell you what happens, it won’t happen.”_

Stephen turned to stand before the large mirror-doors of their wardrobe, gently raising his fingertips to his cheek with a gentle wince, softly prodding at the gash there, turning his head to look at his ‘battle scars’. He remembers berating Tony when he had used that same expression so long ago, but now he can’t help but hear the man’s little quips echoing at the front of his mind. Tony had practically stabbed a flag into his brain and built his home there at this point. 

_“We’re in the Endgame now.”_

It had been then that he’s noticed it; What had started as the slightest jolt and head roll had turned into panicked breaths and tightening limbs. Stephen rose his head up, watching carefully at his reflection in the mirror to guide the alcohol wipe, held in a trembling grasp, when a soft, frightened groan, no, whimper, sounded from beside him. He froze almost instantly, his cool metal gaze shifting just to the left to watch the other in the reflection. 

_“I don’t want to go, please, I don’t want to go Mr Stark...”_

A frown fell on his features as he watched the other jolt suddenly, lowering his hand to gently fold the wipe and hold it in his hand, taking in a soft breath as Tony tugged his arm into his chest. He turned on his heel then, quietly drifting over to the other’s side, watching carefully as the other twisted and turned. He rested at his bedside then, quietly dropping to his knees. 

_“No, it’s you that doesn’t understand that Thanos has been inside my head for six years. Since he sent an army to New York and now he’s back!”_

Reaching out a gentle hand, he softly brushed the back of his fingers against the other’s sweaty forehead, giving a gentle frown at the flinch it gave, before moving to gently rub against his cheek, watching as Tony sucked in a sharp breath and jolted his head away. 

_“I got nothin’ for you, Cap! I’ve got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options! Zero, zip, nada.”_

“Tony,” Strange mumbled softly, tilting his head and resting his hand against the side of his face. “Wake up, you’re just dreaming.” 

_“No trust-,”_

“Tony. Come on, wake up.” 

_“Liar.”_

Tony jolted awake, reaching out to grasp Stephen’s hand with his own, a stifled grunt of pain leaving the doctor as the prosthetic closed around his scarred hand. Stephen got to his feet to lean over and ease the pressure, resting his other hand on Tony’s face now to help ground him.   
“Stark, I’ve got you, you’re alright. It’s just me. You were just dreaming,”   
Tony’s panicked gaze softened with his words - as did his grip, which Stephen was very thankful for - and he drew in a deep breath as Stephen gently pulled back. Silence settled over the room then, Tony hunching over and covering his face with his hands before Stephen gently sat on the bed before him with a soft sigh.   
“How long have you been having the nightmares?”   
“Not long.”   
“How long?”   
“What are you, a psychiatrist?” Tony grumbled, raising his head to meet the other’s worried gaze, before forcing a smile. Stephen hated that smile. It screamed arrogance but there was fear behind it.   
“Not unless I need to be.”   
“I’m not sure your M.D covers that.”   
“Don’t get smart with me or I’ll start arranging surprise therapy house visits.”   
“You really are evil.” Tony raised an eyebrow before scowling and rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes to try free them of sleep. He tugged the covers then, sliding his legs out and slowly getting to his feet. Stephen stood rather suddenly, reaching out an arm to aid him, but it was swatted away.   
“Not unless I need to be,” Stephen repeated in response, following quietly behind the other as he padded to the kitchen. Tony reached to grab a glass from the cupboard and slip it into the water dispenser, while Stephen positioned himself so he was leaning against the countertop, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Tony.”   
“Yes, My Dear?” Tony sang back, bringing the cup to his lips to gulp down the cold water.   
“We are going to talk about this,” Stephen grumbled, moving to step forward as Tony rolled his eyes in response. Reaching out with shaking hands, he settled them on Tony’s shoulders, determination softening a little at the exhausted, slightly fearful expression that Tony held.   
“You really haven’t been sleeping well, hmm?” He muttered softly, slipping his hands under the other’s grey sleepshirt, softly running his hands over his sides to rest on the small of his back, his lips finding Tony’s jawline gently.   
“Mmm, not really, no. But it’s not all bad. Get to keep up with the kid’s messages, plan things to make for him. Memorise important dates like our anniversary and your birthday…”   
“Have you tried learning new languages?” Stephen muttered, softly nuzzling at his jaw now.  
“Tried that, too boring.”   
“That’s the point. It’ll send you to sleep. I can give you some old books to transcribe if you want something productive to do.”   
Tony perked up at that, eyes widening a little as he raised his hand to fiddle with Stephen’s hair.  
“Wait, really?”   
“I’ll consider it if you see a doctor soon.” He muttered, straightening his back to stand before him now, pulling him in a little closer by the small of his back, their bodies touching. Tony grinned at his words, leaning forward to peck a quick kiss against the other’s chapped tiers, before a genuine soft smile formed on his own.   
“I’m seeing a doctor right now.”   
“I don’t count. You go and see a practising doctor, and I’ll let you transcribe some books from the sanctum. Deal?”   
“You drive a hard bargain, Doctor Strange. Will I get to have my handsome fiance follow me in to protect me?”  
“Perhaps if you ask nicely,” Stephen mumbled with a small grin, connecting their lips for a deeper kiss this time, rubbing gentle circles into his back. Tony hummed into the kiss in agreement, leaning up gently so the other didn’t have to bend down quite so far.   
“On one condition…” Tony began once they’d pulled away, brushing his fingers through the scruffy beard that was forming along Stephen’s jawline. “This goes. Let me shave it down to your usual scruff.”   
“Mmm, alright. But first, can you finish your water so we can go to bed?”

Tony huffed gently and nodded, moving to busy his hands with the other’s belt to free him of his robes. Stephen raised his hand from under the other’s t-shirt to take his cup and put it on the side, before using his sling-ring to make a portal to their bed, quietly walking Tony back until the two could gently fall onto the soft mattress once more. Once there, he shrugged off his robes and rolled them over so Tony was gently settled atop him, their legs tangling together. Tony’s face rested softly against the other’s neck, Stephen encircling his arms around him.   
“You get hurt today?” Tony mumbled tiredly, making idle conversation, and Stephen just hummed in response.   
“A few nicks and some bruises. I’ll sleep it off.”  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t cl-hey!” Tony squirmed as Stephen pinched at his sides, a sigh slipping past his lips.   
“Alright, I get it, I get it, I’ll sleep.” Tony relaxed his body once more, and was asleep within ten minutes, feeling a lot safer now Stephen had him encircled in his arms.


End file.
